


Цветы зла бессмертны

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry, Songfic, Surreal, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Не всякую смерть можно пережить.Не всякая жизнь побеждает смерть.Но что-то её всё-таки побеждает.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Цветы зла бессмертны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Toma-star  
> Герои цитируют стихотворение Шарля Бодлера "Падаль" из сборника "Цветы зла" (перевод В. Левика).   
> Песня, под которую всё придумалось - "Проплывают облака" Елены Фроловой на стихи Иосифа Бродского.  
> Некоторые элементы сюжета и ассоциации навеяны им же.
> 
> Действие происходит после победы над Волдемортом. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

_Проплывают облака, это жизнь проплывает, проходит,  
привыкай, привыкай, это смерть мы в себе несём,  
среди чёрных ветвей облака с голосами, с любовью...  
"Проплывают облака" — это дети поют обо всём._

(с) И.Бродский — "Проплывают облака"

В этом странном лесу растут кипарисы.

Гарри думает, что это символично. Гарри вспоминает легенду о мальчике, подстрелившем любимого оленя и превратившемся в кипарис. Иногда он воображает себя тем мальчиком. А иногда ему кажется, что он и есть подстреленный олень, и это он спит в земле, спит и видит сон о кипарисовом лесе. Гарри улыбается. Он уверен, что кроме него – спящего, никто больше не умирал.

Гарри ходит в лес каждый вечер. Ему нравится закрывать глаза: на ощупь ступая по мягкой траве, слушая хруст веточек под ногами. Ему нравится не знать, куда он идёт. Каждый вечер Гарри выходит из дома, доходит до опушки леса и погружается в свою темноту. А когда открывает глаза – видит перед собой кипарисы.

– Символ смерти, – говорила Гермиона. – Их обычно сажают на кладбищах.

– Вы должны научиться очищать сознание, Поттер, – говорил Снейп – в какой-то далёкой, другой жизни.

Гарри смеётся. «Смотрите, профессор, я научился», – хочет сказать он. Но молчит. И позволяет магии вести его вглубь леса.

Кипарисы высокие, строгие, неприступные. Хвоинки на них жёсткие, и иногда Гарри позволяет им больно уколоть ладони. Он хочет привыкнуть к боли, научиться не замечать её, не думать о ней. Иногда у него получается. «Я кипарисовый мальчик, – говорит он. – Я мёртвый северный олень». Гарри выпускает серебряного патронуса в тихое ночное небо и долго смотрит, как он скачет по тонкой невидимой дорожке к звёздам. Гарри представляет, что это он сам рассекает грудью холодный воздух и таранит колючие блестящие шарики призрачными рогами.

Гарри часто передаёт с патронусом одно и то же послание. «Я вызываю вас, профессор, спускайтесь оттуда, эй, слышите? Вы должны меня спасти. У вас ведь раньше хорошо получалось». Он просит оленя передать сообщение лично адресату. А потом долго сидит в траве среди кипарисов, ожидая, когда с неба спустится прозрачная серебристая лань.

***

Впервые Гарри аппарировал в таинственный лес в день похорон. Когда Рон и Гермиона появились на пороге заброшенного дома на Гриммаулд Плейс и обнаружили его на кровати в комнате Сириуса, Гарри рассмеялся им в лицо. Пока он швырялся стульями и срывал со стен плакаты «Пушек Педдл», Рон только стоял и хлопал огромными голубыми глазами. Герми присела на скрипнувшую кровать, незаметно бросив очищающие и согревающие чары, терпеливо дождалась, пока Гарри без сил рухнет рядом. Тогда-то она и взялась за дело.

– Ты должен пойти туда, Гарри, – говорила она. – Он ведь столько сделал для победы. Мы все должны ему по гроб жизни.

«Я ничего ему не должен, – хочет сказать Гарри. – А если носатый ублюдок считает иначе, пусть придёт сюда и выскажет это мне в лицо».

– Он мёртв, – говорила Герми, ласково гладя друга по плечу, словно успокаивая взбесившегося гиппогрифа. – Я знаю, что ты не хочешь в это верить, Гарри, но все мы прошли войну, потеряли близких. Нужно просто пережить.

«Вот и переживайте, – хочет сказать Гарри. – А я переживать не собираюсь. Было бы с чего переживать. Вы все просто стадо баранов, раз считаете, что Снейп мог сдохнуть и оставить нас здесь скорбеть о его бесценной персоне. Он слишком привык к ненависти».

– Ну, мы же все его ненавидели, Гарри, – подаёт голос Рон. – Так что я тебя понимаю. Сам не хотел идти. Много почестей – хоронить отдельно, да ещё и гробницу мраморную ставить, как у Дамблдора. Пока тело в порядок приводили да строили эту хреновину, даже зарубежную магическую общественность успели пригласить. Вот скажи, чем хуже мой брат? Или Ремус с Тонкс? Почему Снейпу все лавры, а?

– Рон Уизли, – строго хмурится Гермиона, вновь переводя понимающий взгляд на Гарри. – Ты должен вернуть ему хотя бы часть долгов. Сходи, произнеси пару предложений, не больше. А потом можешь вернуться сюда, если тебе тут так нравится.

Красноречивый взгляд Герми без всяких слов передаёт всё, что она думает о полуразвалившемся штабе Ордена. «Подавится без моих речей, – думает Гарри, – хитрый симулянт, шпион чёртов».

На расшатанных петлях натужно поскрипывают двери. Сквозняк сдувает с Гермионы чёрную кружевную шапочку.

– Я буду сидеть здесь, пока Снейп сам не придёт и не вытряхнет меня отсюда за шкирку, – скрестив руки на груди, говорит Гарри. – Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом цирке.

Друзья растерянно переглядываются. Герми качает головой.

«Дадим ему время, – читается на её лице. – Он слишком устал после победы. Он расстроен. Снейп просто стал последней каплей».

Гарри выставляет друзей на улицу, расталкивает вконец свихнувшегося Кричера и отправляет его за сигаретами. Гарри курит медленно, вдумчиво, машинально протыкая замёрзшими пальцами дымные колечки. «Я знаю, что ты жив, Снейп, – говорит он. – Слишком многое осталось невысказанным. И вообще, такой мрачный и интеллектуально развитый тип как ты просто не мог не предусмотреть парочку запасных планов».

Гарри ловит себя на мысли, что начал разговаривать сам с собой.

Он всё-таки идёт на похороны. Стоит поодаль, спрятавшись от бесконечных вспышек колдокамер под тонкой отцовской мантией. Он смотрит на тело Снейпа. Он смотрит в его мёртвые глаза.

«Закройте их, – хочет крикнуть он. – Он же вас всех надувает, вы что, не видите?»

Гарри бежит прочь, спотыкаясь и обдирая лицо о сухие ветви деревьев. Мантия остаётся где-то в кустарниках.

– Мы не поговорили, Снейп! – орёт он, падая в траву. – Вернись немедленно!

Ночью идёт дождь. Гарри открывает рот, ловя на язык крупные тяжёлые капли, и безостановочно смеётся.

Утром он аппарирует без точки назначения, думая о Снейпе. Выныривает из безумной воронки, открывает глаза – и видит перед собой кипарисы.

***

В кипарисовом лесу совершенно особенные облака. Когда Гарри сделал это открытие, он стал приходить туда раньше, пока небо ещё не начало темнеть, а ночь не разогнала с неба огромные белые комья ваты.

Облака над кипарисами всегда в движении. Они плывут с невероятной скоростью, будто подгоняемые кем-то, и Гарри иногда представляет себе невидимого небесного пастуха, выводящего пушистые пухлые облака на прогулку. Они проплывают каждый день, сияющие от солнца или тёмные от дождя, они запускают какой-то незыблемый, кристально-точный механизм, оживляющий всё вокруг, не позволяющий забыть о бесконечном, спокойном течении жизни.

Гарри любит смотреть на облака. Ложится в траву и видит торчащие верхушки кипарисов с длинной полоской неба над ними. Облака отчего-то успокаивают его. Они текут, изредка меняя форму, легонько подталкивая друг друга ватными боками, безразличные и независимые. Гарри смотрит на них и мечтает быть там, наверху – плыть по небу, олицетворяя вечность. И, может быть, иногда – очень редко – тяжелеть, наливаясь мутной серой тоской, чтобы пролиться на землю дождём спасительных слёз.

– Мужчины не плачут, – говорил дядя Вернон. – А ну быстро утри нос, ты, щёнок, чёртов нытик!

– Эй, Сопливус, – говорил Джеймс на дне думосбора. – Давай, мы сейчас снимем с тебя трусы, и ты разрыдаешься как девчонка?

– Ну что, ты доволен, Снейп? – говорил Гарри, стоя внутри белой мраморной гробницы. – Ты достойно отомстил сыну своего врага. Надеюсь, тебе сейчас не хочется рыдать так, как мне.

Гарри оставляет Снейпу веточку кипариса и выходит из гробницы, в сотый раз поклявшись себе больше здесь не появляться. «Тебе не идёт белый, Северус», – думает он, прикрывая воспалённые глаза.

Гарри поселился в доме, обнаруженном им на опушке странного леса. Он пустовал, но оказался намного уютнее старого особняка Блэков. Маленькая деревянная хижина пахла смолой и чем-то напоминала сторожку Хагрида. Гарри избегал Хагрида. Гарри избегал людей.

Пару раз он отправлял письма Рону и Герми. «Осточертели репортёры, министерство, слава героя – в общем, сами понимаете, мне просто нужно время. Война потрепала всех, не так ли? Не ищите меня, ребята».

Они отвечали, что очень беспокоятся и не знают, что говорить общественности. Все волнуются о своём победителе и требуют непременно присутствовать на церемонии награждения. «Не становись отшельником, Гарри, – писала Гермиона. – Дай себе шанс на нормальную жизнь. Отдохни немного от всего этого дурдома и возвращайся. Можешь пожить в Норе. Ты же знаешь, здесь тебе всегда рады».

Впрочем, они тоже не выдержали. Плюнули на всё и уехали вдвоём в Египет. Герми всерьёз увлеклась историей пирамид и окунулась в процесс разгадки их тайн с присущим ей энтузиазмом. Рон с удовольствием опробовал маггловский дайвинг.

Гарри каждую неделю аппарирует в окрестные деревушки, чтобы купить еду и сигареты. Вокруг кипарисового леса живёт довольно необычное население. Они почти всегда молчат, а когда начинают говорить, с их губ срывается странный бессвязный набор согласных. Гарри щедро одаривает их сиклями и галлеонами, они беззубо улыбаются и иногда даже подсовывают ему зелёные травянистые сигары, от которых плывёт сознание, рассасывается тугой узел в груди, а конечности наливаются сонной тяжестью. И тогда Гарри кажется, что облака над кипарисами превращаются в большие белые котлы.

Гарри не пытается запомнить дорогу до кипарисовой поляны. Просто однажды он понимает, что в его новой жизни, наполненной запахом хвои, звуками леса и благословенной тишиной внутри, нет места памяти.

***

Мёртвые приходят во сне. Гарри спит и видит их всех, ясно как наяву: Ремуса, Фреда, Тонкс, Колина, Лаванду, Грюма, Добби, даже Сириуса и Седрика. Иногда они сидят за широким столом в доме на Гриммаулд Плейс, смеются и шутят, а яркое солнце бьёт из-за занавесок, оставляя блики на чистой фарфоровой посуде. Мёртвые едят из пустых тарелок, постукивая вилками, отправляя в рот несуществующую еду, прихлёбывая несуществующее вино из бокалов. «Вкусное рагу, Добби, – говорит Сириус. – Ты хороший эльф, надо взять тебя вместо Кричера». «Добби будет рад помогать другу Гарри Поттера, сэр!» – восторженно моргает Добби, и это служит сигналом. Они синхронно поворачиваются к двери и замечают Гарри, глядя куда-то сквозь него совершенно пустыми глазами. Молчание взрывает барабанные перепонки, и Гарри не выдерживает – вздрагивает. Колин щёлкает фотоаппаратом. Люпин скалит волчьи клыки. Гарри просыпается, чувствуя бешено колотящееся сердце.

В другой раз они в Запретном лесу, появляются из Воскрешающего камня. Мама и папа, Сириус, Ремус с женой, только не призрачные – из плоти и крови, они хватают Гарри под руки и тащат его к Волдеморту. Красноглазый монстр зачем-то обездвиживает своего пленника и заставляет смотреть, как Нагини пожирает мёртвую Беллу Лестрейндж. Хедвиг сидит у него на плече.

– Я рад, что ты пришёл, Гарри, – ласково говорит Том, щекоча пальцами белые совиные пёрышки. – Никогда не забывай о том, что убил меня. И теперь пусть смерть станет последним, что ты увидишь.

Гарри пытается закричать, но не может издать ни звука. Хедвиг выкалывает ему глаза блестящим серебряным клювом.

Однажды появился Дамблдор. Он сидел в своём кабинете и угощал Гарри сладким чаем. Опустив взгляд вниз, Гарри понял, что намертво прикован к креслу. 

– Ты молодец, мой мальчик, – говорил Дамблдор, зачем-то поглаживая его по щеке. – Ты достойный ученик. Человеческая жизнь – ничто, когда существует высшая цель. Не расстраивайся, что убил их всех. Только мы с тобой можем жить вечно.

– Разве вы не умерли, директор? – прохрипел Гарри.

– О, ну разумеется, нет, – улыбнулся Дамблдор, спускаясь к шее и легонько царапая кожу длинным ногтем. – Как я могу умереть, если в тебе скрыт мой хоркрукс? Теперь я буду жить в твоей голове, Гарри. Всегда с тобой, мой славный мальчик.

Мёртвый директор делает шаг к нему и прикладывает палец к его губам, склоняясь ниже. Когда Гарри просыпается, его тошнит прямо на пол.

Один человек приходит чаще всего. Снейп сидит в старом скрипучем кресле в подземельях, а воздух вокруг такой спёртый, что нечем дышать. Гарри – напротив, разглядывает отсветы пламени на застывшем, неподвижном лице. Гарри ищет на нём признаки жизни, но видит только белую восковую маску и абсолютно мёртвые глаза.

– Профессор, – спрашивает Гарри. – Вы умерли?

– А вы, Поттер? – лицо оживает, заостряется, становится хищным, опасным.

– Кажется, да, – отвечает Гарри. – По крайней мере, чувствую себя совершенно мёртвым.

– Хорошо, Поттер, – удовлетворённо кивает Снейп. – Значит, у нас с вами наконец-то появилось нечто общее.

Гарри долго говорит со Снейпом. О Хогвартсе, Визжащей хижине, о магии, долге и вечнозелёных кипарисах. «Я люблю смотреть на облака, – зачем-то вспоминает Гарри. – Мне кажется, только им известна истина». «Истины не существует, Поттер, – усмехается Снейп, разглядывая оранжево-алое пламя в камине. – Вы не отыщете её и за сотню лет. В мире есть одна только правда, сотни и тысячи правд, которые никогда не договорятся между собой. У Волдеморта была своя правда, у Дамблдора и даже у Питера Петтигрю».

– А у вас, профессор? – Гарри до боли стискивает жёсткие подлокотники кресла. – Расскажите мне о вашей правде.

Он смотрит, как пляшет огонь в чёрных колдовских зрачках. А потом Снейп закрывает глаза, откидывается назад, плавится от жара, стекая мягким воском по креслу – и превращается в красивую, чёрную, хищную птицу.

– Возвращайтесь, сэр, – шепчет Гарри ей вслед. – Я всё ещё не успел сказать, как сильно вас ненавижу.

Гарри помнит каждое мгновение этих снов. Перебирает их, просеивает как пшено, чувствуя, как разливается по венам горькое, тягучее удовольствие. Теперь стоит ему закрыть глаза – и мёртвые сразу же возвращаются к нему, будто откликаясь на зов. Он улыбается им, он хочет сказать, как скучает, как любит, как ненавидит себя за то, что жив, – но они не дают, они успевают раньше. Они всегда успевают раньше.

Гарри бежит от них в лес, на кипарисовую поляну. Когда он спит там, ему ничего не снится. Сначала Гарри долго смотрит на облака, потом, когда невидимый небесный пастух укладывает их спать – на звёзды. Иногда Гарри успевает увидеть, как одна из них вздрагивает, распадается на тысячи осколков и падает вниз – на землю. Каждый раз он загадывает одно и то же желание.

Когда на поляну опускается глубокая ночь – такая, что невозможно дышать от густой, оплетающей мягким коконом свежести, Гарри сворачивается клубочком, обнимает себя холодными руками и закрывает глаза. И тогда ему чудится песня: сотни детских голосов чуть слышно поют вдалеке – поют, будто стирают невидимой губкой всё то, что днём замораживает сердце, заставляя его биться вдвое медленней и ничего, совсем ничего не чувствовать.

Гарри засыпает и уже не видит, как по поляне стелется густой белый туман и тает на его лице, превращаясь в крошечные матовые слёзы.

***

В первый раз это случилось спустя месяц после последнего письма Гермионы и ровно две недели после последнего посещения гробницы.

Гарри по привычке отсчитывает дни, чтобы знать, сколько он ждёт, и потом высказать всё это в безразличное, надменное лицо.

«Облакам тоже наплевать на всё, – думает Гарри. – Может быть, мёртвый профессор – это большое чёрное облако?»

Белый цвет не идёт Северусу – это он помнит ещё по гробнице. Белый мрамор – неправильный камень. Если бы кто-нибудь удосужился спросить Гарри, что он думает по этому поводу – он бы взорвал чёртову гробницу тройной Бомбардой. Он бы заказал мёртвому Снейпу – раз уж ему так хочется быть мёртвым – простой чёрный гроб из нешлифованного дерева. Чтобы оставляло занозы и в кровь обдирало ладони. Он бы положил ему на грудь веточку кипариса и укрыл бы его чёрной мантией, чтобы не замёрз там, в аду. С такой участью профессора, наверное, было бы немножко проще примириться.

– Ты сволочь, Снейп, – передаёт Гарри с патронусом. – Я, между прочим, никогда не опаздывал на твои отработки.

Серебристый олень привычно рассекает воздух, взмывая в синее звёздное небо.

Гарри трёт виски, растирает замёрзшие ладони. Ждать лань, наверное, бессмысленно, но он подождёт, ведь это нетрудно. У Гарри есть отличный способ согреться. Вот он, здесь, в пузатой стеклянной бутылке, плещется тёмным янтарём, отражает лунные блики. «Сегодня полнолуние, – думает Гарри. – Ремусу бы пришлось нелегко».

Гарри пьёт обжигающую жидкость и чувствует, как она сладко растекается по холодным венам. «Горячее, чем кровь, – думает Гарри. – Кровь нужно подогревать, пока она не застыла совсем, не перестала течь». На поляне холодно, всегда холодно, но он почти ничего не чувствует. С некоторых пор у него есть вещи поважнее, чем чувствовать.

Когда Гарри опустошает бутылку наполовину, мир становится темнее. Он спрашивает сам себя, зачем сидеть здесь и ждать, ведь есть же, наверное, у него какие-то дела, ведь Гермиона когда-то говорила, что...

Гарри не помнит, Гарри сворачивается в клубок возле кипариса и закрывает глаза. Дети поют где-то там, далеко – значит, пришло время уснуть. И перед тем, как сон забирает его, Гарри успевает подумать, что утром, наверное, что-то должно измениться, потому что иначе...

– Жизнь, как зелье в котле – нужно всегда поддерживать огонь, иначе вода либо выкипит, либо остынет, – говорит голос профессора Снейпа.

Гарри потягивается, чувствуя непривычную тяжесть во всём теле. А ещё – непривычное тепло. Гарри открывает глаза и смотрит на сытый неровный огонь костра, лениво лижущий сухие поленья. Справа от него, прислонившись спиной к кипарису, сидит Снейп. Совершенно живой Снейп, будто и не было Визжащей хижины, пустых зрачков, холодного белого мрамора...

Гарри задыхается от собственного крика. Пламя гневно взметается, пытаясь сожрать кусок профессорской ноги.

– Тише, Поттер, – морщится Снейп, – вы мне весь костёр распугали.

– Это сон, профессор? – спрашивает Гарри. – Я ведь сплю, правда?

– Кажется, я уже разбудил вас. Большая ошибка с моей стороны. Вы, Поттер, всё такой же непредсказуемый болван. Моя смерть ничего не изменила.

– Вы... вы всё-таки пришли?

Гарри страшно и сладко, он не знает, как думать, как говорить, как жить, как стоять здесь и смотреть на него. Холодная кровь, согретая костром, пробуждает жизнь, стремительно разгоняет её по венам.

– Вы собираетесь и дальше выспрашивать очевидные вещи? – Снейп поднимает бровь – так знакомо, что впору свихнуться.

Гарри трёт глаза, часто-часто моргает, щипает себя за руки, трясёт головой. Нельзя верить слизеринскому гаду на слово. Нельзя ошибиться.

– Хотите сигаретку? – внезапно спрашивает он. Если наутро пачка уменьшится, значит, это не сон. Потому что сигареты у него настоящие, горькие, ментоловые. И если сильно втянуть в себя дым, потом будешь долго-долго кашлять.

– Что за дрянь вы курите, Поттер? – Снейп придирчиво осматривает сморщенный бумажный стручок. – Впрочем, чёрт с вами, давайте.

«Я пьян, – думает Гарри. – Я просто очень сильно пьян, и Снейп – бред моего больного воображения».

– У меня другие есть, сэр, – он вспоминает зелёные сигары местных жителей. – Я в следующий раз принесу.

«Следующий раз» вязким туманом повисает в воздухе. Гарри замолкает, вглядываясь в воскресшего мертвеца.

Снейп затягивается прямо от костра, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза. Гарри смотрит на него с опаской, думая, что если повторит его подвиг, то останется, как минимум, без бровей.

– Что вы уставились? Я же мёртвый, Поттер, так что брови – последнее, что меня волнует, – с усмешкой говорит Снейп.

– Так вы... – Гарри нервно сглатывает, – вы сейчас мертвы, сэр?

– Поттер, давайте договоримся, – Снейп выдыхает дым ему в лицо. – Мы с вами не будем говорить о моей смерти. Остановимся на главном: я не призрак, не упырь и не оживший труп. Всё остальное в принципе не должно вас волновать.

– Но... как, профессор? – Гарри совершенно не устраивает это условие. – Я видел ваше тело, я только недавно...

– Мне известны ваши благотворительные паломничества, – ухмыляется Снейп. – Неожиданно, Поттер. Но совершенно бессмысленно. Моему телу уже всё равно, какого цвета у него гроб или саркофаг. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, Поттер, это тело в данный момент не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.

Гарри хочет, очень хочет разозлиться на мерзкого носатого ублюдка, хочет высказать ему всё, что накопилось, хочет врезать ему, наконец, чтобы понял, как много он, Гарри, пережил за эти несчастные три месяца. Вот только весь гнев, как назло, куда-то испарился, будто и не было его совсем. Есть только костёр, у которого можно согреть руки, есть Снейп, которого он так долго ждал. И внутри есть так много всего, что не разобраться, не вычленить главного.

Гарри говорит то главное, о чём молчать совершенно невозможно.

– А я ведь ждал вас, профессор. Каждую ночь звал, желания загадывал, как идиот. Почему – сейчас?

– Вы, Поттер, с вашим ослиным упрямством, умудрились достать меня даже на том свете, – раздражённо отвечает Снейп. – Вы вообще кого угодно из-под земли достанете. Должен же я, в конце концов, вернуть вас к жизни.

– Старая привычка, сэр? – Гарри улыбается.

– Досадная необходимость.

Снейп в неверном свете костра похож на гротескного героя из маггловских фильмов ужасов. Или на самого чёрта, посланника ада. Гарри решает, что спрашивать про ад будет как-то неприлично. Может быть, потом, позже.

– Что мы всё обо мне? Поговорим о вас, Поттер, – Снейп тянется за очередной сигаретой. – Что за цирк вы устроили? Во что превратили свою жизнь? Как я уже сказал, это котёл с зельем, огонь под которым нужно беречь и поддерживать, иначе зелье будет безнадёжно испорчено.

– Да-да, я слышал, – кивает Гарри. – Вам-то что за дело, как я живу?

– Даже моя чёртова совесть не выдерживает такого пресса. Вы портили мне жизнь много лет, Поттер, а теперь продолжаете портить моё посмертие. В чём ваша проблема? Зачем вы поселились в азиатской глуши и еженощно шатаетесь в эту кипарисовую рощу? О чём вам приспичило со мной поговорить?

– Не уверен, сэр, – Гарри смотрит на огонь, – что готов обсуждать это прямо сейчас. Знаете, оказывается, это не так уж просто.

– А мы никуда не торопимся, – хмыкает Снейп. – Успокойтесь, Мерлина ради. Честное слово, на вас смотреть страшно. Бледный, худющий, мешки под глазами, как у сорокалетнего алкоголика, вдобавок ко всему вы, Поттер, скоро забудете, как звучит человеческая речь. Тоже мне, победитель Тёмного Лорда. Где ваши друзья? Девушка? Какого чёрта вы превратились в мрачную тень самого себя?

– А вам, я смотрю, смерть пошла на пользу, – раздражённо отвечает Гарри. – Похорошели вон, сарказма даже прибавилось.

– Сочту за комплимент. Так что же?

«Ублюдок, – думает Гарри. – И ведь не соврёшь ему, воспользуется, гад, привилегией мертвеца. Как с ним теперь разговаривать?»

– Мы с вами раньше вообще не разговаривали, Поттер, – ехидно комментирует Снейп. – Помнится, тогда нас обоих это вполне устраивало.

– Что вы хотите узнать, сэр? – вскипает Гарри. – Друзья? Я сбежал от них, как видите, отправился в добровольное изгнание. Джинни? Хотел ей врезать после того, как она сказала, что я устроил культ имени вас и поклоняюсь вам как языческому богу. Потом передумал. Довольны?

– Кто-нибудь знает, где вы?

– Как они могут знать, где я, если я сам этого не знаю?

– Это так похоже на вас, Поттер, – с какой-то странной интонацией говорит Снейп, изучая его взглядом. – Забавно. Видимо, это всё-таки должно было случиться.

– Как вы могли умереть, профессор? – Гарри чувствует, как к горлу поступает ком. – После всего того, что пережили...

– Поверьте, Поттер, вам ничего не известно о том, что я пережил. Забудьте к чертям всё, что видели в моих воспоминаниях.

– Нет, – Гарри упрямо мотает головой, – я не могу.

– Это бред умирающего, мальчишка! – зло щурится Снейп. – Одна сотая часть правды, которую вы по ошибке приняли за истину.

– А помните сон, профессор? – улыбается Гарри. – В моём сне вы много говорили о правде и истине. Но так и не сказали, какой была _ваша_ правда.

– _Моя_ правда, Поттер, многолика. Можете считать, что у меня несколько правд, и все они противоречат друг другу. То, что вы видели в думосборе – всего лишь одна из них.

Гарри чувствует странный холод и оборачивается. По земле, хищно вытягивая белые мутные щупальца, медленно расползается туман. Откуда-то из глубины доносятся тихие детские голоса.

– Что это? – успевает спросить Гарри, мягко падая в траву. Голоса теперь звучат в его голове, стелятся мягкими волнами, обволакивая, заполняя сознание.

– Спите, Поттер, – говорит один из них. – Спите спокойно до самого рассвета.

«Это сон, – думает Гарри, чувствуя прикосновение холодных пальцев ко лбу – там, где уже никогда не оживёт старый шрам в виде молнии. – Я проснусь и забуду, что он приходил».

Просыпается Гарри от яркого солнца, слепящего глаза сквозь веки. Несколько секунд непонимающе смотрит в одну точку – и тянется за сигаретами. Пачка, целая накануне, за ночь опустела наполовину.

***

Это похоже на безумие. Но Гарри ни на что не променял бы своё безумие. Иногда ему кажется, что-то случилось с окружающим миром – с каждым днём он ведёт себя всё более странно. Гарри часто видит странных людей там, где их быть не должно: в лесу, на обвалившихся городских крышах, на пороге своего дома. Один раз пришёл дряхлый старик и стоял у крыльца целый час, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Но стоило Гарри приблизиться, он осклабил беззубый рот – и растворился в воздухе. Гарри потом долго пытался отыскать магический след, но так ничего и не нашёл.

В другой раз прибежала стайка обнажённых девушек. Черноглазые и черноволосые, они водили хороводы вокруг деревьев, улыбались Гарри и разговаривали на языке, похожем на парселтанг, из которого тот не понял ни слова. Девушки испарились, стоило ему сделать шаг навстречу.

А ещё были звуки, много звуков. Тиканье несуществующих часов, разговоры, доносящиеся издалека, стук дождя в окно – Гарри не может остаться в тишине. Однажды он слышит, как журчит вода в кружке с остывшем чаем. Гарри злится, курит, проверяет дом на наличие темномагических проклятий и злится снова.

Но чаще всего приходит песня. После той ночи она звучит в голове почти постоянно. Тихая, неразборчивая и тоскливая – нестройный хор невидимых детей. Гарри думает, что они поют о смерти. Гарри думает, что даже если исчезнут все звуки на земле, если он оглохнет и ослепнет – эта песня останется с ним, она будет преследовать его вечно.

А ещё приходит Снейп. Снейп приходит каждую ночь, вместе с песней и туманом, в своей неизменной чёрной мантии. Прислоняется к стволу кипариса, лениво подбрасывает в костёр сухие поленья. Гарри всегда просыпается от звука его голоса или толчка в бок – он не может не спать, когда приходит туман. Когда Гарри просыпается, на поляне всегда горит костёр и сидит Снейп. К этому он привык даже слишком быстро.

Ещё он привык к тому, что Снейп по-страшному таскает у него сигареты. На вторую же ночь Гарри, как и обещал, притащил местную зелёную дурь, из которой прекрасно получаются пухлые тёмно-серые колечки. Попробовав маггловский наркотик, Снейп как-то сразу подобрел и расслабился. Впрочем, он вообще стал намного спокойнее. Это спокойствие одновременно радовало и пугало Гарри – подсознательно он ждал взрыва каждую минуту.

Но взрыва не было. Они раскурили несколько сигар, и Гарри даже научил Снейпа выпускать те самые идеально-ровные колечки. Гарри смеялся, старательно протыкая их пальцами. Снейп, прищурившись, разглядывал его в неровном свете костра.

Поначалу Гарри чувствовал себя рядом с профессором ужасно глупо. Смущался, дёргался, бесконечно огрызался и периодически замолкал, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Ощущения были странные. Гарри малодушно списывал всё на дурь и огневиски, которое они несколько раз распивали вдвоём, но скоро решил прекратить лгать самому себе. В конце концов, он ведь гриффиндорец, ему неведом страх.

– Как бы мне ни прискорбно было это признавать, но вы взяли лучшее от своего факультета, Поттер, – говорил Снейп. Гарри так впечатлили его слова, что он тут же решил раскрыть все карты.

– Шляпа хотела отправить меня на Слизерин, профессор.

– Вот как? – чёрная бровь взлетает вверх. – Тогда мне остаётся только благодарить Мерлина за то, что она этого не сделала.

– Почему? – спрашивает Гарри, и пульс стучит у него в висках.

Но Снейп только загадочно ухмыляется и говорит:

– Будет туман.

Гарри хочет рассмеяться ему в лицо, крикнуть, что в этом чёртовом лесу туман бывает дважды в ночь, но не успевает – слышит знакомую песню. Гарри засыпает, и до самого утра ему снится ухмылка Снейпа. Она танцует перед глазами, как рот Чеширского кота, приближается к его лицу и замирает, почти касаясь приоткрытых дрожащих губ.

– Вы слишком напряжены, Поттер, – говорил Снейп. – Расслабьтесь, в конце концов. Чего вы боитесь?

Гарри хочет сказать, что он, разумеется, ничего не боится, и что очень глупо подозревать его в подобной нелепости. Он хмурится, сжимает кулаки и решает последовать совету буквально – выкуривает три зелёных сигары подряд и на два часа проваливается в пьяное забытье. И даже когда, много позже, Гарри понял, что всё это время был в сознании, он так и не смог ничего вспомнить. Проклятый Снейп только хитро щурил глаза, посмеивался и напрочь отказывался рассказать, что именно неадекватный Поттер вытворял в ту ночь.

Гарри же, промучившись весь день, вспомнил только запах горькой полыни, мурашки на спине и узоры серебряных звёзд на полотне ночного неба.

Снейп всё время был рядом. Невидимо, незримо, но почти осязаемо: треском костра, полынной горечью, запахом сигарет, в крови, под кожей. Гарри лежал на своей жёсткой кушетке, слушал шелест ветра за окном и представлял Снейпа. Он задавал ему вопросы, вёл мысленные беседы и иногда даже слышал в своей голове негромкий бархатный голос. Когда Гарри закрывал глаза, он видел Снейпа. Он чувствовал Снейпа. Он сходил с ума.

Снейп был разным: резким и опасно-мягким, саркастичным и насмешливым, раздражённым и расслабленным – и Гарри открывал его, изучал, листал, словно старый учебник зельеварения, исписанный мелким каллиграфическим почерком – в той, другой жизни. Снейп был везде и всюду – простирался вширь и вглубь, увлекал за собой, затягивал в трясину. В нём легко было захлебнуться и утонуть.

Но самое главное – Снейп был невероятно, иррационально живым.

Когда Гарри начинал сомневаться в этом – он аппарировал к знакомой гробнице из белого мрамора и подолгу стоял у гроба, просвечивая крышку магией, чтобы видеть мёртвое, серое, постепенно разлагающееся лицо. Чтобы видеть, как проваливаются внутрь глазницы, как слоится кожа, как покрываются струпьями изящные, красивые руки. А потом, ночью, сидя возле костра, он старался будто случайно, осторожно, как вор прикоснуться к Снейпу, почувствовать под пальцами тёплую, чуть шершавую кожу и ровное, непрерывное биение пульса. «Вы ведь живы, профессор, – хочет крикнуть Гарри, – зачем вы мне лжёте?». «Вернитесь в наш мир, сэр, – мысленно твердит он, глядя в чёрные, опасные глаза. – Я никому ничего не скажу, только вернитесь».

Но вместо этого Гарри опускает взгляд и тихо спрашивает:

– Скажите, профессор, а если бы это было возможно, вы бы воскресли?

Снейп неожиданно смеётся. У него грудной, низкий смех – такой же вкрадчивый и опасный, как и голос.

– Вы меня поражаете, Поттер. По-вашему, есть какой-то особый шарм в оживших мертвецах?

Гарри краснеет. Он старается не думать о Снейпе в присутствии Снейпа, но с каждым днём это становится всё труднее.

– Не знал, что вас когда-либо волновало, что думают о вас окружающие.

– Когда-то меня, может быть, только это и волновало, – хмыкает Снейп. – Если вы ещё помните, Поттер, я был двойным агентом. Учитывая общую нестабильность и... хм... экзотические условия моей работы, мнение окружающих стояло первым пунктом в списке важных вещей. В особенности, мнение некоторых конкретных окружающих.

– А в школе? – не сдаётся Гарри.

– Поттер, вы идиот, – беззлобно отвечает Снейп. – Во-первых, в школе за мной следили не менее пристально. А во-вторых, антиимидж – тоже имидж, разве нет?

– Интересно, в ваш антиимидж входила старая поношенная мантия и сосульки вместо волос, или это издержки профессии? 

Гарри очень хочется задеть Снейпа, вывести его из себя, но у того, видимо, сегодня особенно хорошее настроение.

– Зато сейчас я в прекрасной форме, не так ли, Поттер, – профессор насмешливо склоняет голову набок, изучая порозовевшие щёки Гарри. – Учитывая, что моё бренное тело в эту минуту вовсю пожирают черви.

– Не пожирают, – тихо отвечает Гарри. – В вашей гробнице столько охранных чар – и муха не залетит.

– _На пиршество спеша, жужжащей тучей мухи над мерзкой грудою вились, а черви ползали и копошились в брюхе, как чёрная, густая слизь..._ – откликается Снейп, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза, и продолжает читать негромким низким голосом. – _Всё это двигалось, вздымалось и блестело, как будто вдруг оживлено. Росло и множилось чудовищное тело, дыханья смутного полно..._

Гарри слушает, затаив дыхание, жадно разглядывая бледное, болезненно-худое лицо. Прикрытые веки кажутся беззащитными, а тени от ресниц на скулах – длинными острыми пиками.

– _Но вспомните,_ – Снейп открывает глаза резко, тени разлетаются, и Гарри чудится, будто несколько пик вонзается ему в грудь. – _И вы, заразу источая, вы трупом ляжете гнилым, вы, солнце глаз моих, звезда моя живая, вы, лучезарный серафим..._

Чёрные глаза впиваются в его лицо до нехватки воздуха, до острой боли в груди. Гарри непроизвольно прикрывает рукой сердце, не в силах разорвать этот контакт, отвести взгляд.

– _Скажите же червям,_ – тонкие губы искривляются в усмешке, – _когда начнут, целуя,_ – медленно приближаются к Гарри, – _вас пожирать во тьме сырой..._ – останавливаются в дюйме от его лица.

Гарри отталкивается, падает куда-то в чернильно-чёрную глубину, проваливается в трясину и тонет, тонет...

– _Что тленной красоты,_ – шершавые пальцы гладят его по лицу, – _навеки сберегу я... и форму, и бессмертный строй._ *

Гарри тянется к ускользающей руке. Ласковые пальцы касаются его век.

– «Цветы зла», – слышит он, растворяясь в предутреннем тумане, – как прекрасен ваш аромат. Спи, несчастный мальчишка.

«Цветы зла, – думает Гарри сквозь сон. – Дьявольская, порочная красота. Их печать на тебе, мёртвый Северус Снейп».

***

Каждую ночь Гарри приходил на поляну, к кипарисам, засыпал, просыпался и подолгу разговаривал со Снейпом. Но даже через месяц их странных встреч так и не смог спросить главного.

И лишь когда однажды ночью вместо привычного пробуждающего пинка он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к плечу, Гарри решил, что медлить больше нельзя.

– Расскажите мне, сэр, – попросил он. – Почему вы приходите именно сюда? Почему ночью? Почему... ко мне?

– Вы меня звали, Поттер, – просто отвечает Снейп. – Очевидно, кроме вас, никого не волновало моё отсутствие.

В голосе привычный сарказм, но на этот раз Гарри различает что-то ещё... Он мысленно пополняет полочку «Тайн и загадок Северуса Снейпа». За последний месяц Гарри успел забить её до отказа.

– Почему здесь? – продолжает Снейп. – Скажите мне, Поттер, что вы знаете о символике кипариса?

– Это символ смерти, сэр, – Гарри вспоминает милую умную Гермиону. – Его обычно сажают на кладбищах и приносят в гробницы умерших.

– Да, и именно поэтому вы сочли своим долгом общипать несчастные деревья и завалить их ветками мой гроб, – фыркает Снейп. – Впрочем, вы правы. Но есть и другая трактовка. Кипарис – символ вечной жизни. По некоторым библейским предположениям, именно из него был построен знаменитый Ноев Ковчег.

Гарри представляет себя бессмертным и непроизвольно вздрагивает. В последнее время жизнь вообще кажется ему довольно бессмысленной штукой.

– Почему ночью? Как вы знаете, ночью открывается портал в потусторонний мир. По неведомой мне случайности вы, Поттер, отыскали именно то место, где границы наших с вами миров стираются сильнее всего. Становятся нечёткими, размытыми. Этот туман и голоса, что вы слышите – и есть портал.

– Значит, вы тоже слышите, как поют дети? – Гарри вспоминает невидимый хор и чувствует, как сердце заполняет тоска.

– Да, я слышу их. Они зовут меня назад, каждую ночь зовут.

– Мне всё время хочется плакать, когда они поют... Наверное, это глупо?

– Нет, Поттер, – Снейп серьёзно смотрит ему в глаза. – Смерть – это совсем не глупо.

– Профессор, – Гарри пугается собственного голоса, – ответьте честно на один вопрос, только на один... Вам хорошо там, в вашем посмертии? Вы счастливы в нём?

– Глупый, глупый Гарри, – неожиданно говорит Снейп, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. – Мёртвые не могут быть счастливыми. Только свободными.

– Значит, вы свободны? Вас совсем ничего не держит?

– Я обрёл покой, – тихо отвечает Снейп. – Никогда не знавший его при жизни, я наконец успокоился после смерти.

– Сэр, – у Гарри отчего-то темнеет в глазах, – однажды вы уйдёте? Совсем?

– Да, Поттер, – лицо Снейпа дрожит и растекается по щекам. – Однажды я уйду.

– Я не отпущу! – Гарри хватает его за мантию. – Понял, ты, Снейп, чёртов сукин сын? Никуда я тебя не отпущу, слышишь? Через мой труп!..

Гарри чувствует на губах горькое, солёное. Гарри целует, кусает, дышит, глотает эту горечь и снова дышит, снова... И тот, другой, рядом, он ведь тоже дышит, хватая губами воздух, неровно и прерывисто – так разве может он однажды перестать дышать? Совсем перестать?

– Через мой труп, – шепчет Гарри изогнутым в хищной гримасе губам. – Убей меня, Снейп.

Руки находят тело, руки сжимают, гладят, сплетаются, рвут, толкают на мягкую траву. Сердце колотит, бьётся, прорывает грудную клетку и, оказавшись на воле, взмывает куда-то ввысь, в сонное ночное небо. И кажется, что его жара хватит не на одно, а на два или три таких неба, что этот жар раскалит, расплавит весь воздух, и тогда они оба задохнутся, вместе, – и разделят последнее дыхание на двоих.

– Ты будешь счастлив сейчас, понял? Не посмеешь не быть.

Гарри видит, слышит, чувствует, Гарри прикован к земле, намертво прибит чёрной трясиной, Гарри делает в неё шаг и летит, летит... Гарри позволяет всё, отдаёт и отдаётся, Гарри берёт сам, вбирает столько, сколько может вобрать, запоминая, впечатывая в память. Потом, много позже, он спрячет это так глубоко, чтобы не уничтожило раньше времени, не вытянуло последние силы. Потому что их изломанное, ненормальное единство – это больно, страшно больно. Страшно сладко.

– Живи, Снейп, – шепчет Гарри, намертво сцепляя их руки. – Цветы зла бессмертны...

Снейп накрывает его губы своими и мягко выходит из расслабленного тела.

И уже слыша негромкие детские голоса, от которых хочется плакать, Гарри смотрит на красивые, изящные руки в своих ладонях и вспоминает серые, покрытые струпьями и язвами руки мертвеца.

***

– Это ничего не значит, – говорил Снейп.

Гарри соглашался. Так было проще. Ничто. Ничего. Не значит. Такая всепоглощающая пустота, улыбчивый вакуум.

Снейп больше не улыбался. Стал напряжённее и как-то растеряннее. Иногда смотрел куда-то за Гарри, сквозь Гарри, и видел там что-то, о чём не стоило спрашивать.

Гарри не спрашивал. Гарри больше не кричал и не повышал голос. Не заявлял на Снейпа свои права. Гарри был предельно вежлив и почти спокоен.

Выбравшись в какой-то незнакомый город, Гарри отыскал там томик Бодлера. «Цветы зла» – было написано на потрёпанной обложке. Гарри целыми днями курил и читал стихи, расхаживая из угла в угол по своей избушке.

За этим занятием его и застала Гермиона, неожиданно явившаяся через две недели.

– Герми? – Гарри аж сел от такой наглости. – Как ты меня нашла?

– Ты псих, Гарри Поттер! – игнорируя его изумление, наступает подруга. – Какого Мерлина ты забыл в этой дыре? Почему не отвечаешь на письма?

– Письма, – Гарри рассеянно оглядывается. – Ты разве мне писала?

– Мы писали тебе, Гарри, – мгновенно растерявшая весь свой гнев Герми встревоженно вглядывается в его лицо. – И я, и Рон, и Джинни...

– Джинни? – переспрашивает Гарри. – Ей-то я зачем сдался?

– Она хочет помириться. Поняла, что вспылила и зря наговорила тебе гадостей.

– Не поможет, – Гарри пожимает плечами. – Пусть идёт лесом, – и смеётся своему каламбуру.

– Гарри, – Гермиона берёт его за руку. – Господи, да что с тобой произошло? Ты на себя не похож... бледный и худой, будто при смерти...

– О нет, я жив, – горько усмехается Гарри. – Ну и что, что бледный? Зато ты вон загорела и похорошела. Ты красавица, Герми.

– Гарри, – шепчет подруга, крепко обнимая его. – Умоляю, уедем отсюда! Ты можешь жить где угодно, если не хочешь с нами, мы подыщем тебе дом, ладно? Ты не переживай, газеты уже поутихли, я поговорила с Кингсли, он их прижал как следует... Они и слова не скажут, только вернись, Гарри, вернись! Можешь не возвращаться к Джинни, не навещать Хогвартс, но начни жить нормальной жизнью, учиться, работать, хоть что-нибудь...

– Милая моя Герми, – Гарри ласково стирает влажные дорожки на её щеках. – Не нужно... всего этого. Всё хорошо будет, слышишь? Я не могу отсюда уехать. Меня здесь... кое-что держит.

– Ты о чём? – у неё ужасно красные глаза.

– Да один человек всё никак не может окончательно сдохнуть, – улыбается Гарри. – Я... я подожду, пока он оставит меня одного, ладно? Тогда... посмотрим.

– Гарри, ты здоров? – испуганно спрашивает подруга, зачем-то трогая его лоб. – Прости, не злись, ты же знаешь, я верю тебе... Расскажи мне всё.

– Знаешь, – Гарри раскачивается на стуле – вперёд-назад, – знаешь, как это странно – любить мертвеца?

Гермиона прижимает руку ко рту. Гарри смеётся.

– Нет, ты не знаешь... _И в небо щерились ещё куски скелета, большим подобные цветам..._

– Ты видел Снейпа? – шепчет она. – Призрак? Инфери? Откуда он здесь?

– _От смрада на лугу, в душистом зное лета, едва не стало дурно Вам..._ * Красиво, правда? – Гарри переводит на подругу мечтательный взгляд. – А мне, знаешь, рядом с ним и впрямь дурно, страшно дурно, потому что хорошо.

– Гарри... ты... – она мучительно подбирает слова, – ты уверен, что всё так серьёзно?

– Знаешь, Герми... цветы зла – они ведь всегда самые красивые. И пахнут до одури восхитительно. Один раз вдохнёшь запах – и почва из-под ног уходит. Подсаживаешься на них, как на наркотик... Кстати, хочешь? – Гарри протягивает побледневшей Гермионе зелёную сигару. – Нет? Как скажешь. Так вот, о чём это я... Ах, да. В них яд, понимаешь? Они убивают медленно и мучительно, но даже смерть от них – это так сладко...

«Оставьте меня, – мысленно просит Гарри. – Уходи сейчас, милая Гермиона, неужели ты не понимаешь, потом будет только хуже».

– Дайте мне время, – говорит он вслух, повторяя в сотый раз одну и ту же фразу. – Ещё немного времени, и я обязательно вернусь. Всё будет в порядке.

– Хорошо, Гарри, – Герми очень медленно поднимается на ноги, подходит ближе и невесомо обнимает его, обдавая лёгким запахом каштанов. – Хорошо. Только ты... пиши, ладно?

– Обязательно напишу.

– И будь осторожен, Гарри, – говорит она, уже стоя в дверях. – У тебя дом весь деревянный, а тут лес, пожары могут быть.

Гарри машет ей рукой. Ждёт хлопка аппарации, хватает томик стихов, привычно закрывает глаза – и делает шаг между деревьев.

***

– Могу я пойти с тобой?

– Что?

– Могу я пойти туда вместе с тобой?

– Поттер, ты рехнулся?

Гарри, разумеется, давно рехнулся. Но его это совершенно не беспокоит. У него есть более веский повод беспокоиться.

– Скажи, как мне сделать так, чтобы я оказался в твоём мире?

– Умереть, – пожимает плечами Снейп. – Я думал, это очевидно.

– Разве у каждого не своё, собственное посмертие? – спрашивает Гарри.

– Когда маг умирает – у него есть выбор. Этот выбор не может быть слишком богатым и по большому счёту зависит от того, что у умирающего в голове, сердце и душе.

– То есть, если я очень сильно захочу попасть в твоё посмертие, то...

– Поттер, прекрати это! – Снейп, кажется, впервые за два месяца повышает голос. – О чём ты думаешь? Тебе всего восемнадцать, и ты будешь жить долго и счастливо со своей невестой, забыв всё это, как страшный сон...

– Да ну? – Гарри вскакивает. – То есть, ты и тут всё решил за меня? Как ты там говорил, Снейп, «должен же я, в конце концов, вернуть вас к жизни»? У вас оригинальные методы терапии, профессор. Поговорили по душам, потрахались – теперь можно и честь знать? Ведь Поттер сильный, он герой, правда с психологическими проблемами, страдающий от одиночества и спермотоксикоза, так?

– Закрой рот, Поттер, – шипит Снейп. – Я мог вообще к тебе не являться, и тогда...

– О, тогда мне было бы куда хуже, правда, профессор? Где бы я ещё получил такой бесценный опыт, как секс с мертвецом?!

– Хватит! – звонкий шлепок пощёчины. – Тише, Гарри, тише... успокойся, вот так... иди сюда... поплачь.

Гарри вдыхает горечь Снейпа. Гарри слышит, как рвано бьётся его сердце. Ненастоящее сердце в ненастоящей груди.

– Я не смогу больше возвращаться, понимаешь? – Снейп гладит его по спине. – Никто не позволил бы мне делать это вечно. Я мёртв, Гарри. Время истекает... туман больше не будет приходить в этот лес.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Гарри, чтобы не порвать собственное сердце.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Снейп. – Мёртвым не полагается счастье. Живи, Гарри. Живи.

– Когда-нибудь мы обязательно встретимся – там, – Гарри смотрит в чёрные глаза. – Возьми меня. В последний раз, Северус.

– Лучше не надо, – Снейп осторожно гладит его по щеке, очерчивая контуры шершавыми пальцами. – Будет только хуже.

– Тогда поцелуй.

Гарри закрывает глаза. Гарри чувствует на губах горькое, солёное. Снейп бережно собирает слёзы с его лица.

Его цветок – он пахнет полынью и сигаретами. Он чёрный, с алыми всполохами на лепестках, с ядовитой пыльцой внутри.

– Прощай, – Гарри слышит, как поют дети. Он пытается противиться туману, часто-часто моргает, но сон мягко забирает его из рук Снейпа, укладывая в траву.

Гарри снится широкое поле, усыпанное восхитительными чёрно-красными цветами.

***

Простая маггловская спичка отточенным движением поджигает сигарету. Гарри курит медленно, вдумчиво, машинально протыкая замёрзшими пальцами дымные колечки.

Мир будто бы нажал на кнопку – и отключил звук. Вместе с волшебной песней всё вокруг замолкло, замерло. Облака больше не бегут – они спокойно движутся по небу и совершенно не похожи на большие белые котлы. Туман больше не стелется по земле, превращая всё живое в дымчатое мутное марево. И серебристый олень больше не рассекает ночное небо, тараня звёзды призрачными рогами. Только кипарисы всё так же стоят в лесу, распушив тонкие зелёные хвоинки.

Гарри больше не ходит на поляну. Теперь она напоминает кладбище и не несёт ни счастья, ни покоя.

«Цветы зла бессмертны, – думает Гарри. – Если один раз отведать такой цветок, другие покажутся бессмыслицей, грязью под ногтями. Правда, Северус?»

Щелчком отбросив недокуренную сигарету, Гарри берётся за следующую.

Лёгкий дымок, рождённый на конце окурка, тонкой струйкой поднимается к деревянному потолку.

«Я давно мёртв, – улыбается Гарри. – Я мальчик, который убил своего оленя и заслужил наказание. Кто теперь превратит меня в кипарис?»

Дерево на полу начинает тлеть, готовясь встретиться с огоньком.

«Интересно, как Северус разжигал костёр, – думает Гарри, равнодушно глядя на крошечное пламя, робко лижущее деревянный пол. – У него что, были маггловские спички? Может, зажигалка? Жаль, он ни разу не дал мне взглянуть...»

Огонь растёт, возвышается, захватывает соседнюю доску. Гарри встаёт посреди комнаты и начинает читать.

– _Вы помните ли то, что видели мы летом? Мой ангел, помните ли Вы... ту лошадь дохлую под ярким белым светом, среди рыжеющей травы?_

Пламя из угла хижины перемещается на стену, с огромной скоростью пожирает дерево, заставляя его чернеть и осыпаться трухой.

– _...И солнце эту гниль палило с небосвода, чтобы остатки сжечь дотла, чтоб слитое в одно великая Природа разъединённым приняла..._

Гарри чувствует жар, жалящий его тело. Тяжёлый дым, чем-то похожий на проклятый туман, постепенно заполняет комнату.

– _...И этот мир струил таинственные звуки, как ветер, как бегущий вал. Как будто сеятель, подъемля плавно руки, над нивой зёрна развевал..._

Гарри кашляет, закрывая слезящиеся глаза. Дальше читает в темноте, чеканя каждое слово.

– _...То зыбкий хаос был, лишённый форм и линий, как первый очерк, как пятно... где взор художника провидит стан богини, готовой лечь на полотно._ *

Пламя гневно шипит где-то сверху. Жар становится нестерпимым. Трухлявая крыша, сдавшись под напором огня, со страшным треском обрушивается на пол, погребая под собой всё живое.

***

Гарри делает шаг вперёд, ступая в туман.

Он такой же белый, как облака в небе – пухлые курчавые барашки, подгоняемые невидимым небесным пастухом.

Гарри улыбается. Впереди, насколько хватает глаз, только мягкий свет, и туман, и едва различимые в тумане дорожки.

Гарри достаёт палочку и, на мгновение зажмурившись, выпускает патронуса. Огромный олень сияет так ярко, что на него почти больно смотреть.

– Веди меня к нему, – говорит Гарри, и олень, боднув воздух ветвистыми рогами, лёгким шагом направляется к свету. Гарри идёт за ним.

Где-то там, за их спинами, невидимые дети поют свою грустную песню.

**Fin**

* – Герои цитируют стихотворение Шарля Бодлера «Падаль» из сборника «Цветы зла».


End file.
